The Chocolate Love
by Fake Obsession
Summary: Gregory Goyle is a hideous boy but all this changes when Mr.Malfoy gives him a can of Slimfast. Read and Review Goyle and Hermione and a slash (maybe?)


Disclaimer/Author Notes: I do not own Slimfast (though I wish I did) or Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Gregory Goyle and whoever else comes into this story. I wrote this out of boredom and an addiction for slimfast. It's PG-13 because I plan to add heavy romance into this with Gregory Goyle and many (and manly) fan girls. There may be Slash depending on how bored I am and how much I want to put an odd coupling in the story.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was a dark night (how ironic) the Malfoy Castle could've been invisible if it weren't for the single candle lit in the tower overlooking the lake where the young malfoy sat on his four-post bed absently running his fingers along the silk green sheets. His father was in the room, scowling, infuriated by his son as he drifted away from another one of his speeches.br  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" He shouted as if attempting to wake the dead.  
  
Draco looks up a glint of amusment in his grey eyes. He took a look at me and scowled. I was the reason he was getting yelled at, with my gorilla-like figure, flabs of fat hanging. I sighed and grunted.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THAT TRIPLE-CHINNED APE WHILE I TALK TO YOU!" he screamed, fresh saliva spraying out of his mouth. I winced at the insult but, I was me, I should be to dense to figure it out. Mr.Malfoy was explaining how I needed to get in shape, lose weight, and get a girlfriend. A girlfriend,haha, girls run at the sight of me! He also explained she had to be good looking and a slytherin, a pure-blood, a muggle-hater. I know Malfoy thought this was impossible as he flinched, it seemed like we would have to use that muggle tekn-o-log stuff to program a girl for me. If muggles could do it us wizards could do better so it couldn't be impossible but of course, not many people have met me. Mr.Malfoy looks calmer now but disgusted I forgot to destenchify myself of sweat after our attempted quidditch, oops.  
  
Mr.Malfoy sighs "This is what I'm talking about Draco this is disgusting, we can't be dragging along these people when they're so horrible, they'll degrade us!" Draco nods absentmindedly "Yes father",he mutters. I really despise Draco's father, complaining about how my looks are the end of the world, Damn it if it wasn't for that bastard Voldemort I wouldn't have to deal with the Malfoys. This is the fifteenth time Mr.Malfoy has attempted to get through to Draco about..me. Father has already yelled at me saying I have to fix the problem, disgracing the malfoys lead to death if Voldemort actually cares. I watch Mr.Malfoy take something out of his pocket, a white can, if he thinks thats going to solve his problem the Malfoys really do get stupider by the minute. I've seen this can before on Draco's television set he keeps hidden under the floorboard, I just can't remember what it is. Draco looks up bewildered, I imagine he was thinking the same thing. Mr.Malfoy clears his throat and sighs.  
  
"This is an altered muggle drink, I stole it from that muggle-lover Weasley's office, the drink originally helped you lose weight, with a few charms it not only helps you lose weight, but is supposed to make you handsome and smart. I think we all agree this would really improve you" He smirks and looks at me sending shivers down my back, was he sure this would work? Why was it in the muggle office to begin with? Anyways, I was smart already, well kind of, atleast I thought I was. He gently throws the can at me. I take a breath and look at it. This was my future, one can and everything was altered some people think it was for the better, even at a point I did. But it didn't seem right, why alter the way things were supposed to be? It made me feel so fake, changing it with magic was like that pale muggle who hung babies out the window.  
  
But I was Gregory Goyle, I was desperate.  
  
I slowly took a sip-ah man it was great! Chocolate..fan-fucking-tastic. I drank every last drop. I looked around the room. Mr.Malfoy had left, content seeing me drink it. Draco was looking at me puzzled.  
  
"My god Goyle you look..different already!" He exclaimed and took out his hand mirror, I looked at my reflection my nose was smaller and I didn't look so scary anymore. I looked..quite handsome. My robes didn't fit me anymore and I had to borrow some of Draco's until we went shopping for school robes. It seemed great until the room spun, my reflection was a colorful blur and Malfoy left the room to say good night to his mother. I was alone and the green and silver room had turned into a spining blur, perfect timing. I figured it would only be a one time thing, I wish I was right. How I wish I was.  
  
The next day I woke up, I felt like crap. Several house elves were standing over me, poking and prodding me. They all repeated how The Malfoy's were waiting for me. School shopping! This was the first chance I got to show off my new...self. I grabbed one of Draco's black robes and put it on. I looked in the mirror and studied myself. My brown hair was shorter and my fat turned to muscle. My eyebrows were thinner and I no longer had a hideous unibrow. My teeth were straight and shinning. I could only hope the girl I wanted to impress was at Diagon Alley. I could feel it already, this school year was going to be great. 


End file.
